


jealousy (i just can't look, it's killing me)

by kay_emm_gee



Series: the princess and the rover (tumblr prompts) [5]
Category: The Shannara Chronicles (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Arguing, F/F, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 22:47:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6060961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kay_emm_gee/pseuds/kay_emm_gee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amberle sees how Will looks at Eretria--but more importantly, she sees how Eretria looks at Wil, and that is the part that bothers her more than she can say.</p>
            </blockquote>





	jealousy (i just can't look, it's killing me)

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: you're screaming, I'm screaming, we're both sick of Wil going back and forth between the two of us and- oh, is that your tongue in my mouth?

“He’s not coming back anytime soon, princess.”

Amberle tensed, hands pressing harder into the cold, rough surface of the boulder she was perched on. The sound of boots scuffing against stone echoed over the rocky terrain as Eretria moved down closer from behind. It seems she had come after her. _Or probably after Wil in reality_ , the resentful part of her corrected.

“I’m not waiting for Wil,” she ground out.

“So you’re keeping watch for what, then? A rainstorm? Trolls? You don’t even have a weapon with you.”

Amberle clenched her teeth at the derisive note to the rover’s voice. It _was_  stupid to have gone off without a weapon tonight, and just as stupid to still be sitting here without one. Wil had just pissed her off so much that she hadn’t been thinking of anything other than reaming him out as he strode away from camp during their argument. She had been too angry to go back to where they had made camp afterwards, so here she was, stewing.

Wil shouldn’t have dove into the river to go after Eretria when she fell in earlier today. He certainly shouldn’t have pushed _her_  out of the way when she was already headed for the rescue. She had gotten to the bank first, heart pounding in her chest as she saw the brunette girl struggle against the violent rapids threatening to sweep her downstream. Amberle never wanted to see terror like that on Eretria’s face again. Wil had been the one to rescue her though, placing himself in the middle like he always did, unfortunately. 

 _You’re too important,_  Wil had screamed at her during their fight among the trees tonight. _I can’t–we can’t lose you._

She had laughed bitterly at his slip, thinking of the moment on the bank after the rescue, at the way he had held Eretria so close as she coughed up water. Somehow she thought she wasn’t the only one Wil needed, the only one he couldn’t lose. She wasn’t blind; of course she had seen way he had looked at Eretria.

_What about the way **she** looked at him?_

The thought had snuck in, bitter and painful, and that was when she had shoved Wil. Her palms had crashed into his chest again and again with a fury that frightened even her. Remembering the gratitude in Eretria’s dark eyes, the depth of that thankfulness made her hot inside, like she was filled with kerosene and someone had shoved a match down her throat. She had screamed at Wil, words tumbling out too fast for her to remember now. Finally he had taken off into the woods, saying he wasn’t going to argue with her until she had cooled down.

She felt that burn start again now as Eretria towered over her, looking like she was about to burst into flames too.

“Why should I bother with a weapon when you’re tracing my every step?” Amberle demanded as she scrambled up. “It’s not like you think I’m capable of protecting myself anyways, no matter how many blades I carry or how long we practice.”

“Clearly you don’t listen when I tell you _bring your weapon everywhere_. Or are you just expecting your precious Wil to protect you?”

“He’s not mine!” Amberle screamed, rounding on Eretria and advancing on her with furious steps. “He’s never been mine–you’ve had him since day one, and he’s had you. You don’t think I see how you watch him, the way you soften any time he shows you kindness or caring? He’s not the only one who cares about you Eretria!”

They were nose to nose, an inch away, and Amberle vaguely registered moss-covered bark behind Eretria’s head. 

“How was I supposed to know that?” the girl whispered in response, voice catching.

Then Amberle was kissing her, claiming her mouth greedily as her hands wove their way in her hair. Her fingers glided over the braids on the left side of her head, tangled in the thick strands on the other side. Eretria’s own hands slid around her waist, at first tentative and then steady, solid. Their hips connected, and Amberle ran her tongue along the seam of her mouth before slipping it inside. Eretria let out a soft noise, and Amberle arched into her, pressing her harder against the tree, against every bit of her own blazing body.

Wil could have her glances, Amberle decided, as long as _she_  could have this from Eretria. 


End file.
